


Train Station Talk

by skinnylonglads



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, Harry Potter Next Generation, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sad, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnylonglads/pseuds/skinnylonglads
Summary: At King's Cross, Harry has a talk with Albus..
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 28





	Train Station Talk

After the war, Harry severs all his ties with the wizarding world and tries to forget about the war. 

He marries a muggle girl who doesn't know he's a wizard. They have a child named Albus Potter. 

One day, when Albus is about 5, he starts showing signs of magic. Harry tries to cover this up for years so his wife won't know they're wizards. This lasts until its very clear that Albus isn't 'normal' and Harry has to explain everything to his wife. 

She, like the Dursley's, is disgusted by the idea of them being wizards and files for a divorce. Harry gets full custody of Albus because his wife doesn't want to involved with them in any way.

When Albus turns 11, he gets his Hogwarts letter. 

Harry takes Albus shopping in Diagon Alley and is reunited with Ron and Hermione. It is very awkward at first because they haven't spoken in about 15 years and they both thought something terrible had happened to him. He assures them that he just wanted to get away from the wizarding world for a while but got caught up with his wife and son and couldn't go back. They bond over butterbeer and Albus makes friends with Ron and Hermione's kids. 

At Platform 9 and 3/4, Albus expresses his concerns about being in Slytherin. Harry bends down, puts his hands on Albus' shoulders and says; 

"Albus Draco Potter. You were named after two great wizards. One of them, Draco Malfoy, was in Slytherin and he was one of the bravest people I ever knew. He risked his life to save the wizarding world in the Battle of Hogwarts. He was an amazing wizard and I only wish I told him that. 

Please remember, it doesn't matter what house you're in, as long as, when given the choice, you choose to do what you believe is right. Don't cut yourself off from students just because they're in another house. If you want to be friends with someone, go for it, regardless of their house. 

And the same goes for if you love someone, don't let their house deter you from them. It doesn't matter what you think others might say, it doesn't matter at all. I wish I had realised this sooner. If you love someone, tell them, it doesn't matter what house their in, or their blood status, or anything. Please, promise me that, promise me that if you love someone, you will tell them." 

Harry's eyes were glistening with tears he tried to hard to blink back. 

(and the ghosts of his past)

"Not a day goes by where I don't regret ever telling Draco Lucius Malfoy how I felt about him, that I loved him. It's too late now, he died in the Battle, Lord Voldemort killed him, and his mother and father too, his parents were among some of his most loyal followers and yet he showed no remorse killing them. 

Please, Albus, don't make the same mistakes I made. Or you will regret it for the rest of your life. Look, the train is about to leave, I will be proud of you no matter what house you are sorted into. In fact, if you are sorted into Slytherin, I would be incredibly proud. But don't worry about that, your house doesn't define you."

"Thanks, Dad," says Albus and he tightly embraces his father before running to catch the train. 

Just as the train is leaving, Albus pops his head out one of the compartment windows, waves goodbye to Harry and tosses something out the window to him. It's a Battle of Hogwarts chocolate frog. Harry opens it and sees who's on the card. 

It's Draco. 

Harry smiles at the moving picture of Draco, who is beaming up at him. Harry realises that this is one of the few times he had seen Draco actually smile. He puts the card into his pocket and jokingly mutters "slimy git" under his breath. Before wiping away a tear.


End file.
